fanonemblemfandomcom-20200213-history
Brokkr
Profile Brokkr is a former blacksmith who currently works as an armorer. Personality True to his job, Brokkr is obsessed with weapons, a trait further encouraged by his paranoid tendencies. Always convinced that he is in danger and that his enemies may be watching him, he is loathe to part with any of the considerable amount of weaponry concealed within his clothing. He is noted for the nearly absurd number of weapons which is almost inexplicably able to carry at one time. However, despite his paranoia, he is loyal to those he believes are his friends, and reacts violently when he feels betrayed. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports *Avatar (Female) Other Supports *Lysander *Thul Class Sets *Armorer *Fighter *Knight Overall Base Class Reclassing Quotes Event Tile *"Blimey! One o' me hidden weapon caches! Wait - this ain't one o' mine." (item) *"Ye can't never be too prepared for a fight, I always say." (exp.) *" Relationship Tile Asking - Normal *"Damn could use a drought o' mead. But what do you dream about?" (dreams) *"Well don't you look happier 'n a rooster in a henhouse. Didja find a new knife in yer stocking?" (happy) *"Whatta ya say we partner up a round? Them slimesuckers won't know what hit 'em!" (team up) *"Say, how d'ya fill your spare hours? 'Cos I need someone to pedal me whetstone if'n yer free." (free time) Replying - Normal *"Dreams? They ain't dreams! I really see them. They're always watchin' me! (dreams) *"Nae. I just had a wee tankard o' ale to raise me spirits." (happy) *"Bloody gladja asked. I'd be happy to be a human shield." (team up) *"Gotta always keep me knives sharp. I also polish me porcelain eggs, only don't tell no one." (free time) Asking - Married *"Name, me sweet, don't you ever leave my side. You're all that keeps me human." (promise) *"Name, you're just about the prettiest thing I ever laid eyes on." (compliment) *"What's that you got there, m'lass? I love a woman who packs heat." (gift) Replying - Married *"Trust me. I ain't goin' nowhere." (promise) *"Aw, stop. Yer makin' me blush. Nae, yer me precious jewel." (compliment) Level Up *"I'm unstoppable." (6-7 stats up) *"This is how we do it back home!" (4-5 stats up) *"How ye like this, ye worms?" (2-3 stats up) *"No way! I can't go on like this!" (0-1 stats up) *"I knew that one day I'd run out of pockets." (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change *"I'll have to make sure this breastplate fits enough daggers." Armory *"Load me up!" (buying) *"What is it ye want to sell? 'Cos it might take me a minute to find it." (selling) *"Aye, that black choking haze reminds o' me days as a blacksmith." (forging) Barracks Alone *"They're watchin' me. I know they're always watchin'." (misc) *"I packed four extra swords and I'm ready to raise Hell!" (surge) Greetings - Normal Greetings - Married Roster Battle Quotes Dual Support *"I'm with ye." * *laugh* *"No holds barred!" *"All for one." *"Let's raise Hell." *"Blood and vinegar." Dual Strike *"Taste my steel." *"Here we go." Dual Guard *"Fat chance!" *"Nope." Defeated Enemy * *spitting sound* *"That's that." Partner Defeats Enemy *"Didja loot 'em yet?" *"Good on ya." When Healed *"Might good o' ya. Critical Hit *"C'mon ye swine, squeal! * *laugh* Killed By Enemy *"Bloody!" Death Possible Endings Etymology Trivia Gallery